Torchwood: The Gallant Adventures
by Eliot Wolf
Summary: This is a sequel to "The Gallant and the Goo." If you haven't read that yet please do. The Gallant is a future Torchwood ship that travels space as the Human races' bureau for alien relations and emergencies.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is a continuation of the story "The Gallant and the Goo." If you haven't read that yet please do. Remember to Review_

Jenny stood amazed at the sight she had seen. Her fathers clone walking towards the TARDIS like he had never left it. It's a magnificent sight for anyone to see the Doctor stride towards his ship, so few people witness it first hand. He smiled as he patted down the wooden exterior of the ship and smiled back at his daughter. She was brought to tears as he waved goodbye and stepped into the TARDIS, the whirling of the time vortex soon filling the air as he took off.

The Gallant was only a few yards away, resting on the surface of Messaline, the planet where Jenny was born. The Doctor, the real one, had made one final attempt to assure that the people he left behind knew he was safe. Jenny walked back to the loading ramp where Captain Jack was waiting for her. "Did he leave?"

"Yes Captain. The Doctor has left."

"Good. Let's get back to business. Torchwood headquarters has sent us a new directive." They both boarded the ship and soon it was taking off through the atmosphere. Jenny and the Captain both entered the bridge and sat at their stations, him at the back looking over everything, and her at the battle positions.

"What's our heading Captain?" asked Jenny.

"Torchwood has sent us to the Angel refugee camp. They feel it's time to express condolences to the loss of their ambassador."

"Do you think they'll accept?"

"Maybe, for the most part they're a peaceful people but there are the radicals. Chairman Michael is their leader and he's known to have a hot temper."

"What will we tell them?"

"We'll tell them the truth. The planet was lost and the ambassador was swallowed by the terra-forming process. It happens all the time."

"But not the way they did."

The Captain was quiet. He knew what she was getting at. "You're starting to take after your dad." He put a lot of emphasis on the word dad, she had tried to explain the situation to him but he still didn't understand it. She figured he never would.

The Ship arrived after a few jumps and they were soon looking down at the Angel's chosen world. It was a planet that would have fried most beings but the Angels were not like most. The planet was the one closest to the sun on this system and the entire planet was aglow. The Angels main form of power was solar and they had worked hard to get it working as well as they had.

"Bruce, how are our engine coolers doing?"

"Stable Captain."

"Jenny, you're coming with me."

"Do you think there'll be much fighting?"

"No, but I'd still like you to see this."

The Captain led her to the ships loading bay. Waiting for them were four armed guards in heat suits, and on the ground were two more for them. "Put them on. The temperature out there is enough to boil to blood in a matter of seconds." Jenny put on the suit and followed Jack to the exit. As soon as the airlock opened she could feel the heat, even through her suit. The air was dry and she could barely see through the amount of light the planet took on. She walked with her group and soon saw them.

They were giants of beings with golden wings trailing behind them. Their form was reflective and translucent so the sun shone through them in astounding ways. They were beautiful to see, and it was saddening that there were so few of them left in the universe.

"Chairman Michael?" asked Jack.

The Angel in front glided forward. His face shone white through the brown and gold of the environment, almost like a shining light in a tunnel. His hair was pure gold and trailed behind him in the hot breeze. He wore a white tunic pulled up to his chin and when he spoke it was with an echoing roar that felt like it came from all around. "Captain Jack of the Spaceship Gallant; I hear you bring a message from Torchwood about the death of our Ambassador."

Jenny looked up into his eyes. They were pure gold, and although he did not have any pupils she knew he was looking at her. "Yes," said Jack. "We came to tell you that we at Torchwood accept all responsibility. If we were not so rushed to get the planet stable, maybe she would still be here."

"You do realize this means that we Angels will no longer help Torchwood. That Ambassador was very important to us."

"I understand that. We are sorry for your loss." He turned away from them and walked towards the Gallant and Jenny followed.

"Sir, I didn't know the ambassador was female."

The airlock began to close behind them, bringing them up into the loading bay. "She wasn't just female Jenny." He looked down in shame. "She was the last female the Angels had." The airlock opened and Jack rushed out into the Gallants cool atmosphere ripping off his suit.

"Wait, but that means…"

"Yes Jenny, that means the Angels can no longer reproduce. They will die soon and there will be no one but outsiders to remember them."

Jenny felt a wash of despair. The whole situation was new to her, she had never witnessed a species that was about to die. "But… isn't there something we can…?"

"No Jenny, there is nothing we can do. The Angels don't want our help and even if they did we can't. They will die and that is that." Jenny hung her head. Jack walked over to her and made her look him in the eyes. "Jenny, we can't always be there to save the day. Unlike your dad there are going to be times when we can't do anything but watch. This is not a situation where some quick thinking can solve everything. Just let it go, there's nothing we can do," and at that he left her, walking back to his quarters. Jenny didn't know what to do, so she leaned against the wall just thinking. This is what Jack had lived with for thousands of years, the knowledge that he couldn't fix everything. She just kept thinking _'It must be so sad.'_


	2. Chapter 2

The slow monotonous tick of Jacks old analog clock was excruciating for the people on board. Even through the iron doors and thick walls, crewmen could swear they could hear the dull roar of the ticking. But to Jack it was peaceful. He couldn't count how many times he was alone for ages, wishing he had something to listen to and break the nothing.

There was a knock on his door and Jenny walked in. She was dressed in grey cargo pants and a beige top with a Torchwood bomber jacket over it. She came in and sat next to Jack on his bed. He had taken a shower since their trip to the Angel home world. He was naked except for a white towel. Jack didn't so much as blush.

"Are you okay Jack?"

"Yeah."

"It's okay Jack."

"I know." He sighed, and then stood up barely holding onto the towel as he stood. "It's just I'm used to your dad; running around, saving strangers, and all because he just happens to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"It's just what he does Jack. You have your own responsibilities to deal with. Torchwood isn't like what dad does. We help, but we have to be diplomatic, we can't just run away all the time."

"You're making your dad sound like a coward." He had somehow slipped a pair of shorts on without flashing Jenny. Not that he would have cared, but she was still a good friend's daughter.

"I know. It's not too appealing a thought is it?"

"Not really."

They both smiled and Jack went back to sitting next to her, while buttoning up a shirt. "I just hope he never hears us talking about it."

They laughed a little bit. It was comforting for them to laugh every now and then, it kind of reminded Jack of the old days of Torchwood 3.

There was another knock on the door. Jack opened the door to find Bruce, standing with his screen at the ready. With practiced skill, Bruce gave his report to the Captain, while still punching in other commands into the board. "Sir, there is an energy signature coming towards us at high speeds. The trail behind it suggests that it originated somewhere near the Ood home world."

"The Ood?" asked Jack.

"Come back to thank their Gallant hero," said Jenny.

He looked back at her and grinned. "Not exactly."


End file.
